


The Ex-Jock & the Future Lawyer

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [10]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Evil Author Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on the early years of his relationship with Aaron Hotchner, and contemplates where his life is going now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex-Jock & the Future Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the next story in my Italian Southern Comfort Series. Don't worry.... the prequel to the first story is planned. It just only has one paragraph right now. LOL

It was time to leave. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he because that he was right. It was kinda funny though when he considered the notion that he was leaving now. He’d survived so much. The plague, Ziva, his partners turning their backs on him, betrayal, Gibbs retiring then coming back, Directors with personal agendas all had been moments when he should have, could have, wouldn’t be blamed for throwing in the towel. Yet, it was this moment… something that was leading to his departure. 

There’d been no big blowup. While he and Gibbs hadn’t been quite right since he got back from being shot there wasn’t one single big moment that let to this…. Decision. Instead it was a million little things, but none of them more than he just… didn’t want it anymore. He was tired of doing things the Gibbs way. Tired of always being left out of the loop. Tired of not being treated like the second in command. Tired of… Gibbs.

And, wasn’t that the kicker.

He felt like he’d been struggling against himself for months. Fighting against the belief that he didn’t… well… he didn’t believe in Gibbs anymore. Finally he realized that if he didn’t get out how there would be nothing left of their friendship that almost father thing they had. Maybe if he moved on now they could preserve some of what they had, maybe they could even repair some of what had been broken. If he stayed though, it would be ruined beyond recognition.

He felt strong arms circling his neck and leaned back into his partner’s body. Suddenly and without warning, his thoughts shifted, and he found himself thinking back to that day not long ago they’d met. 

Tony _was struggling in one of the campus bookstores trying to find the required reading materials for his Psyc 4001 Controversies in Human Sexuality and Psyc 3460 Psychological Study of Children, Families, and the Law while on crutches, and navigating around the million other students trying to get their books. Unfortunately the latter book was heavier than he could handle. When he tried to lift it off the shelf and into his basket, he completely overbalanced himself. Just as he thought he was gonna end back in the hospital, a pair of arms kept him from hitting the floor._

_“Are you ok?” He heard and looking up found a pair of brown eyes looking down at him. Carefully the other man helped him stand and once Tony was balanced on one leg retrieved not only his crutches, but books too._

_“Thanks to you!” Tony smiled big and held out a free hand once he was balanced again, the other man holding his basket. “Tony DiNozzo.”_

_“Aaron Hotchner. It looks like we’re going to be sharing a Psychological Study of Children, Families, and the Law class. Although I have to say the Controversies in Human Sexuality one looks much more fun.”_

_Tony shrugs still smiling. “Well life threw me a whole semi of lemons, so I thought that I’d see if I wanna turn psych into a major or minor.”_

_Aaron smiled back at him, and Tony felt something warm curl up in his belly. “Sounds like the mindset to have. Would you like help to the counter, and maybe... pizza after?”_

_Tony couldn’t help but up the flirt in their interaction. His athletic career was officially over, and he hadn’t been laid since week 4 of the season. If there was any possibility he could turn pizza into at least a really good blowjob he was gonna take it. “Pizza is the way to my heart, man. Lead on HOTch.”_

_Tony mentally did a fist pump inside his head when the other man just smirked and headed toward the counter. One sexual encounter coming up._

_Six weeks later they were nearly inseparable.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
